Ultraman (character)/Merchandise
Ultraman has been the central theme of many toys that have been released since the debut of the show in 1966. Manufacturers of them have included Marusan and Bullmark. Most recently, Bandai, since becoming an investor, and a major share-holder of stock equity, in Tsuburaya Productions, has been releasing action figures of Ultraman as an Ultra Hero Series figure. Ultra Hero Series Ultra Collection *'Ultraman' (Ultra Collection, 1983) **Release Date: 1983 **Materials: PVC : The very first Ultraman figure is released along with the other Ultras/Monsters figures from the Ultra Collection lineup. He sports 3 points of articulation on the shoulders & waist, which is a design standard to all'' Ultra Hero Series'' toys. Ultra Hero Series 1986-2000 *'Ultraman' (1986) **Release Date: 1986 **ID Number: 02 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: ??? :The original Ultra Collection Ultraman figure is reissued under the Ultra Hero Series banner. : The figure also comes with a collectible data card. *'Ultraman VS Zetton' (Super Grade Soft-Vinyl 2-pack, 1999) **Release Date: 1999 **Price: ??? **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: ??? : Release as a first part of the Super Grade Soft-Vinyl subline, This Ultraman toy is an entirely new mold. The figure was bundled with an unchanged Zetton. The Ultraman figure in this set is referred to as "First Ultraman (初代ウルトラマン)". : Although released as an Ultraman Club & M78 Shop exclusive, the 2-pack saw release in large quantities in Toys R' Us Japan. 2000-2008 *'Ultraman' (2000/2004) **Release Date: ***July 29, 2000 (vintage) ***2003 (Reissue) ***July 24, 2004 (Reissue) **ID Number: 1''' (2000/2003/2004) **Price: 700 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425767956 : A new show accurate, more proportioned mold of the first Ultraman toy, released as part of the 2000 release of the Ultra Hero Series lineup. His pair of eyes also features a yellow-and-white gradient paint operation that evokes the helmet's glowing eyes. : : He also comes with a collectible data card, with the picture depicts him fighting Red King (Generation 2). : : Ultraman is reissued twice in 2000 and 2003, with the same package sans the production year. He is released again thrice for the 2004 lineup, bearing the 2003 production number. 20064282123451544.jpg V026 00084557.jpg|Packaging *'''Ultraman VS Zetton (Ultraman Memorial Fights, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 : A rerelease of the 2000 UHS Ultraman figure, this toy is bundled with an unchanged Ultra Monster series Zetton. The set was released as a Hong Kong exclusive. *'Ultraman' (Roots of Ultraman, 2001) **Release Date: January 1st, 2001 : An unchanged 2000 UHS Ultraman toy is bundled with Peguila, & an Ultraman Tiga UHS figure (which was redecoed from the Sky Type mold). *'Ultraman (Type-A) '(2002) **Release Date: September 2002 **ID Number: EX **Price: 700 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112030627 : A new mold based on a A-type Ultraman Suit. : He also comes with a collectible data card, with the picture depicts him fighting Bemular. 20064282123483052.jpg UHEXUltramanAType.jpg|Packaging * Anniversary 35th - Ultraman & Bemular: Origin Flashback set (Ultraman Festival exclusive, 2001) **Release Date: 2001 : Released as an'' Ultraman Festival 2001'' exclusive set, the Ultraman figure is a glitter clear-red redeco of the A-type figure. The toy was bundled with a differently deco of Bemular, and a pair of orbs, to represent their arrival to Earth in the first Episode. *'Eiji Tsuburaya's 100th Birthday Commemoration Set' (2001) **Release Date: 2001 : A glitter-red redeco of the 2000 Ultraman UHS figure. The toy was entirely unpainted, save that for his eyes. He was bunded with a dark grey smoke deco of the Gomess figure. The figure set was limited to AFFE2, which was held in New Jersey, USA. *'Ultraman' (2009) **Release Date: October 24, 2009 **ID Number: 1 **Price: 800 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112567819 : Part of the Ultra Hero Series 2009 Toyline, UHS 2009 Ultraman is a retool of the UHS 2000 Ultraman figure, with a pair of fists. : The Asia release of the toy had his titular logo replaced into Ultraman Mebius's. 01ultraman.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman ~Brothers Mantle ver.~' (Theater exclusive, 2009) UHS-SP-Ultraman-Brothers-Mantle-ver.jpg *'Ultraman ~Specium Ray ver~' (Ultfest 2012 exclusive, 2011) **ID Number: SP Ultfest-2011-ultraman-specium-ray-red-clear-ver-packaging.jpg *'Ultraman ~Teleportation ver~' (Ultfest 2012 exclusive, 2012) **ID Number: SP : Available as an Ultrfest 2012 exclusive, this Ultraman is a redeco of the original 2000 toy with the retooled arms from the 2009 release, and he's cast in clear colored plastic and features red-and-silver paint operations while his legs are decoed to present his teleportation ability seen in Science Patrol Into Space. However, the figure's appearance in mostly inaccurate due to the use of the C-type mold, rather than the show's B-Type. Ultfest-2012-ultraman-tele-figure-with-package.jpg|Packaging with Figure *'Ultraman & Baltan 50th SPECIAL SET' (2-pack, 2016) **Release date: 26th of November, 2016 **Price: 3780 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660087151 : Packaged with Baltan, this Ultraman figure is a re-release of the 2009 retool, with a mantle & a base piece to stabilize it's mantled form. Unfortunately, some of Ultraman's paint details (mostly the back of the waist/spine) is omitted. Ultra Hero 500 NOTE: All Ultra Hero 500 figures are compatible with the DX Ginga Spark. *'Ultraman' (2013) **Release Date: June 29, 2013 **ID Number: 1 **JAN/ISBN: 4543112777638 **Materials: PVC : A smaller version of the Ultraman figure, the toy features a Live Sign stamp under his left foot, which can be scanned with the Ginga Spark, and it unlocks one of the spark's sound effects: "Ultlive! Ultraman!". If the trigger is pulled to reveal Ginga's face, Ultraman's Transformation sound effect is played. If scanned with the DX Dark Spark, it does not open the Device's face hatch. : From most of the figures in this line, Ultraman is one of the few toys to have its details fully painted. : In 2016, Ultraman is re-released under the "Ultra Hero Series" re-branding, lacking the live sign. *'Ultraman Dark (TV Series Image Color Ver.)' (2013) **Release Date: December 6, 2013 **JAN/ISBN: 4910047130140 **Materials: PVC : A glitter-red and gunmetal redeco of UH500 Ultraman, this toy is bundled with the first issue of Super TV Kun x Ultraman Ginga Magazine. :Scanning the figure's Live Sign activates the "Ultlive! Ultraman Dark!" and the transformation sound clip, but does not open both the Ginga Spark and Dark Spark's face hatch. *'Ultraman Dark' (2014) **Release Date: March 15, 2014 **ID Number: 27 **JAN/ISBN: 4543112865045 **Materials: PVC : An actual Ultraman Dark figure is released as a new mold, and he shares an identical Live Sign from the Super TV Kun exclusive freebie. *'Ultra Brothers Special Set' (2016) **Release Date: March 26, 2016 **JAN/ISBN: 4549660044697 **Materials: PVC :A golden redeco of the original Ultra Hero 500 Ultraman toy, he comes with a similarly decoed Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, and Zoffy figures. Unlike the previous toys, this Ultraman does not come with a Live Sign to scan with. International Releases *'Ultraman' (Fusion Rise Doll Series, 2019) **Included Ultra Capsule: Father of Ultra : The Ultra Hero 500 Ultraman figure is once again reissued for China's markets. Packed in a blister card, Ultraman comes with a Father of Ultra Ultra Capsule, which is compatible with the Geed Riser accessory. :Unlike previous releases, Ultraman had half of the paint operations (notably the lower legs) omitted due to the price point. Ultra-Act Italicized items are exclusives. *'Ultraman '(2010) **Release Date: June 26, 2010 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4543112623430 **Accessories: Ultra-Slash effect (w/h right hand), Specium Ray Effect (w/h right hand), 1 pair of knife-hands, 1 pair of open hands, 1 pair of knife hands, red color timer :ULTRA-ACT Ultraman is the first Ultra-Act released, and he features multiple points of articulation and features his trademark special effect parts, including the mantle seen in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. :Sadly most of the first Ultra-Act Ultraman figures had quality control issues: the figure suffered from having unstable plastic quality in some areas & loose joints, making the figure prone to breakage. :The hand parts are later reused for the Tamashii Features Vol.2 exclusive Imitation Ultraman. The figure also saw a reissue on May 21, 2011, presumably reusing the amended joints from the first Imitation Ultraman figure. 10111412p.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman '(2012) **Release Date: July 27, 2012 **Materials: ABS, PVC, POM **JAN/ISBN: 4543112756138 **Accessories: Ultra-Slash effect (w/h right hand), Specium Ray Effect (w/h right hand), 1 pair of knife-hands, 1 pair of open hands, 1 pair of widespread hands, right V-sign hand, red color timer, impact effect part, adapter for Tamashii Stand :A new mold (& an improved version) of the first Ultra-Act Ultraman figure. In addition to the impact effect pieces, He also comes with the same finisher effects, albeit more vicious-looking. :His rear spine also features a port for the individually-released Mantle accessory. Ultraman also comes with a triangle-shaped adapter, which allows him to attach onto the Tamashii Stand. (sold separately) :Ultraman can also latch on the Golgotha Cross accessory included in the Tamashii Webshop exclusive Ace Robot. Ultra-Act-Ultraman-2.0-package.jpg|Packaging *''Ultraman Dark (SD) & Ultraseven Dark (SD)'' (2-pack, 2014) **Release Date: October 24, 2014 **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: pending. **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands, Dark Specium Ray effect, Dark Ultra Slash effect, extension piece for stand :Available with Ultraseven Dark, Ultraman Dark is an all new mold based on his appearance in Ultraman Ginga. He comes with a recolored Specium Ray and Ultra Slash effect parts. :The set was available as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, with preorders opened at June 5, 2014 till July 28, 2014, and it will be shipped out for customers at October 24. Cancelled *'Ultraman (A Type)' *'Ultraman (B Type)' :A pair of new molds based on Ultraman A-type & B-type suits were shown at Tamashii Nations 2012, currently as a sample display. Since the line is being replaced with S.H. Figuarts, the figure will likely never saw release in the future. Ultra-act-ultraman-a-type.jpg Ultra-act-ultraman-b-type.jpg S.H. Figuarts *'Ultraman' (2017) **Release Date: July 23, 2016 **Price: 5200 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660021094 **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands, Specium Ray right hand, Ultra Barrier effect (with stand), Red Color timer crystal :Released under the S.H. Figuarts line, Ultraman is an all-new mold that stands 15cm tall as with the rest of the figures from the same line. Other than several pair of hand parts and a red color timer crystal, He also includes a Specium Ray hand, and the Ultra Barrier effect, which can be fixated with a stand. He can also use the Ultra-Slash hand from the Tamashii Webshop exclusive S.H.Figuarts Mefilas figure. :Unlike the Ultra-Act release, S.H. Figuarts Ultraman features a matte finish on his silver paint. *'Ultraman (50th Anniversary Edition)' (2017) **Release Date: July 23, 2016 **Price: 8800 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660051787 **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands, Specium Ray right hand, Ultra Barrier effect (with stand), Red Color timer crystal, Tamashii STAGE ACT.4 for Humanoid (clear), Tamashii OPTION ACT BUILDING set, Baltan's ship :Another release of the S.H. Figuarts Ultraman figure, with several new accessories including props from the Tamashii line. The set also comes with a miniature Alien Baltan ship prop, which can be fixated with the included Tamashii STAGE. *'Ultraman (A Type)' (2017) **Release Date: September 30, 2017 **Price: 5500 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660192947 **Accessories: 4 pairs of hands, Specium Ray right hand, Red Color timer crystal :Another new mold of the Ultraman figure, which is based on his A-type suit. Unlike the first S.H.F. figure, Ultraman A-type does not include the Ultra Barrier accessory. :Despite contrary rumors, the slightly bent upper fin on the helmet is not poor quality control. *'Ultraman' (Best Selection, 2020) **Release Date: June 2020 **Price: 3500 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4573102596048 : Released as part of the "Best Selection" line (A series of reissues), this Ultraman is the reissue of the original figure, omitting the Specium Ray hand and the Ultra Barrier effects for the sake of the lineup's 3500 yen price point. Shodo/Chodo Note: The only way to identify whether the boxes come with the said character is by inspecting the upper box. *'VS Ultraman Series 1' (Shodo, 2016) **''Release Date'': October 18, 2016 **''ID Name'': ウルトラマン **''Price'': 500 Yen **''JAN/ISBN'': 4549660058540 **''Materials'': PVC, ABS **''Accessories'': Knife-hands, Fists, Open hands :Released as part of the Shodo toyline, this Ultraman is a 3.75-inch figure that is molded in red PVC and ABS plastic with Silver and some blue & cream paint operations and features 16 points of articulation and swappable hands, which is needed to be trimmed off from the runner. Like all candy toys, Ultraman comes with a soda-flavored gum. :The Bandai Candy Online Shop exclusive Brother's Mantle can attach onto this figure. *'VS Ultraman Series 4' (Shodo, 2017) **''Release Date'':December 5, 2017 **''Price'': 500 Yen **''ID Name'': ウルトラマン(Aタイプ) **''JAN/ISBN'': 4549660189992 **''Materials'': PVC, ABS **''Accessories'': Knife-hands, Fists, Open hands :A new mold based on the A-Type design, this Ultraman is now molded in red ABS and strangely light blue PVC plastic painted over. He also features the same accessories from the previous toy. :Like the first toy, the webshop exclusive mantle can mount onto this figure as well. *'Ultraman Series 4' (Chodo, 2017) **''Release Date'': June 24, 2019 **''ID Name'': ウルトラマン **''Price'': 500 Yen **''JAN/ISBN'': 4549660340126 **''Materials'': PVC, ABS **''Accessories'': Knife-hands, Fists, Open hands :Released as part of the 4th volume of the Chodo lineup, this Ultraman is similar to the Shodo figure, but he's actually an all-new mold, featuring an additional articulation point on the waist, and his hip section is now sleeker and slighty more proportionate. His head and color timer are now molded in translucent plastic, with the former being painted on. :The Specium Ray hand & the Ultra-Slash hand from the 3rd Expansion Set can be attached to this figure. X-Plus *'50th Anniversary Gold Ultraman' Price: ¥108,000($1017.86) *'Gigantic Series Ultraman C Type' X_Plus_Gigantic_Ultraman_1.jpeg Gigantic_Ultraman_2.jpeg Gigantic_Ultraman_3.jpeg X_Ultraman.jpeg Gigantic_Ultrmaan_Closeup.jpeg _Ultraman Geed_ episode 6 -Official- - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_12_2017 4_21_25 AM.png Category:Merchandise